Golden Hitomi
by sun1
Summary: The gods in Tenkai are fighting a war over Goku ....all because of Kannon-sama's rule to enter a certain competition. last and best(!?) chapter up!! *shounen-ai*KonzenxGoku
1. Bunny Suit PJ

A/N Ok some of you are probably wondering what the hell hitomi means…. Well it means pupil in Japanese but I rather use hitomi since it sounds better. Hehehe

It's another one of my SY fics and this time it's Gaiden Form!!! Hyahahaha! I was updating Sanzo's Pet but this thing just popped out of my head…..hope you'll like it. 

~ ~~~~ ~ ~  ~~  ~ ~  ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~***

**Golden Hitomi (chapter 1)**

"Stupid Monkey!! I told you not to play in the garden if you'll gonna get so dirty afterwards!!" Kenren scrubbed Goku's bitter chocolate with all his might that the skin could come off any minute. Foams formed all over the little saru's head that it looked like a white afro. 

"Waa!! Itaiii!!! Wash softer Kenni—chan!!"  

"Shut up monkey! Dammnit!! I'm always the one to clean you up! Why can't your guardian do it?" Kenren dumped a bucket of warm water down Goku's head. Goku immediately closed his eyes, and after his hair was rid of all soap, he rubbed his golden eyes to open them again. 

"Konzen was going insane!! If I let him wash me than he'll definitely drown me first!" Kenren smirked and brought out a towel for Goku and shuffled his hair dry. 

"Whatever." _Stupid damn temper of his…. I'm the victim here people!_

" Kenni—chan! I played with Nataku today! He said he got the day off so we sneaked into the Heavenly Garden together!"

_Oh so that's why he was all jumpy and dirty when he got back._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~Flash Back~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~  ~ ~ ~~ ~  ~ ~  ~ ~~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~  ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~***

"Konzen!! I brought you some flowers!" Goku ran into the office with a bunch of violet in his grip. Konzen looked up from his paper work, attempting to shoo the saru away. 

"Go bother some…….one…..FUCK!!!!!! HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!! YOU…**BAKASARU**!!" Konzen stood up in tantrum, his eyes wide open and a mask of horror on his beautiful face. 

Goku was covered with mud and dirt. His creamy shirt has turned into smudgy dark brown, his hair tangled together with scraps of dirt on them, and his entire skin was layered with sand. The innocent saru just tilted his head, looking bewildered.  A trail of footsteps followed the little feet. 

"!@!!#@^!#@^#%(@&^(!*(!(!(!))!__!_!!!!! THE DAMN FLOOR WAS WAXED YESTERDAY!!! " Konzen slammed his hand into his face, trying to control himself from killing the saru. But failed. 

"Ko…n…ze..nn….i'm…..guah!…..guu….." Goku dropped his head, unconscious. 

Just in time, Tempou and Kenren walked in. 

"Hello Goku! What are you guys……….oh my god!!! Konzen!!!! YOU KILLING HIM!!"  Kenren looked around the room while Tempou rushed over to stop the beautiful god. 

"*sigh* so the monkey ruined yesterday's janitor's hard work of waxing the great Konzen Douji's floor. It took them about 12 hours I tell you for Konzen here to be satisfied." 

"Calm Down Konzen!!" Tempou held the god by his arms with all his might, while Konzen kicked his legs up, trying to escape the marshal's grip. 

"Let me at him!! That bakasaru's gonna pay!!! I spend 12 hours with those stupid people trying to get my floor sparkling again!!!!!" 

"Kenren! Get Goku out of here!!"

"ai ai sa!" Kenren grabbed Goku by his collar and dashed away from the beast's office. 

Behind them, Goku could hear the wild roar of Konzen's ordering to see his skin shining like the waxed floor by the time they come back. 

Goku gulped. 

~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~end flashback ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~~ ~  ~ ~~ ***

Goku slowly opened Konzen's bedroom door. Kenren had left him after cleaning the hell out of his skin that it hurt and sparkled at the same time. 

"Konzen?" Hearing no replies, Goku took a step in warily. He closed the door behind him and walked into the room. "I'm coming in ok?" He searched around the dimly lit room, and found his dear master lying on the bed with his arms resting beneath his head. 

"Tempou stuffed 5 cigarettes in to calm me down."

Goku chuckled and walked up to his guardian. He climbed onto the bed besides him, and looked into the god's eyes for permission to snuggle in. Konzen lifted the cover and the little saru cuddled inside. The god of rightful anger felt the rabbit hood of Goku's PJ and sat up to take a look at his pet. 

"You're wearing that pajama again?" Goku smiled and sat up. He lifted the rabbit hood from behind and placed it on his head. 

"Kanzeon sama gave it to me for my last year's birthday remember? I kinda like it a lot." Goku sarted to rock back and forth, the two rabbit ears following his movements. Konzen dropped down to his bed again, smirking. 

"Don't you like it Konzen? I think it's cute." Goku laid himself on top of the blonde god and cupped his own face with the PJ paws. Goku grinned widely and opened his bright gold to stare at Konzen's amethyst. Konzen brushed the hood off of his pet's head and nestled his nose into Goku's hair. 

" Strawberry?"

"Yup." 

" I don't like that PJ of yours." Goku pulled away and pouted. 

"Why not? It's soft and it smells like strawberry and that's why I asked Kenni—chan to use strawberry shampoo!" Goku started to advocate and list all the reasons why the rabbit hooded PJ was nice. Annoyed, Konzen pulled Goku down to meet his lips, making the saru's complaints into soft moans. Konzen sucked and ravished Goku's lips until it was red and puffed. 

"I haven't finished my list yet…" Goku knotted his eyebrows together and pouted. 

"You even taste like strawberry."

"Strawberry toothpaste."  Goku laid his head on Konzen's chest and sighed, his face slightly flushed. Above his head, the blonde god's fingers started to play with his bitter chocolate hair. Goku closed his eyes and started to doze off. "Konzen?"

"Hmm?" 

"Why don't you like my PJ?" 

"…………"  After he was certain that the saru fell asleep, Konzen closed his violet hitomi and murmured softly his answer. 

"You become too cute in that thing to be fucked, saru."

~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~  ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~  ~~***

A/N #2 ok that was short. But I haven't gotten to the good part yet! Hehehe. This fic is going to be a lot shorter than Sanzo's Pet I think…unless I come up with lots of ideas…..

If I made any mistakes in this chapter, please tell me. 


	2. Meaningless Bicker

A/N]] Sorry for the long wait for my readers!! I'm very sorry!! See I do attend school and I do have stupid damn exams and hws….and the damn CAT's coming up…shit….

Readers Alert}} 

Now available: 

Bunny suit rabbit PJ 

For those of you who are new to my fics, this is a section that I offer my drawings of fic scenes. Leave either a signed review, e-mail address, or contact me directly by e-mailing suzaku_seiryu@hotmail.com . Thank you. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~~ ~ ~  ~ ~~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~  ~~ ~  ~~ ~  ~ ~~ ~ *** 

**Golden Hitomi (chapter 2)**

            Goku woke up early in the morning to find his master already gone; leaving him a note besides the bed that read (wait…did Goku know how to read!?): 

Morning Bakasaru, 

            I've gone to Hakkai's. come if you want to. 

                                                                                    Konzen

The saru immediately jumped off the bed, took off his Rabbit suit PJ, and head for the sink. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ** 

"So, Konzen you know about the competition Kannon-sama's starting?" Tempou inhaled his cigarette deeply. 

"Why should I even care." The blond searched through the mountainous pile of books and scrolls for the picture copy of "Journey to the West". 

"……Tell me why you were looking for that picture book again?" Tempou threw away his cigar and started searching around his own circumference. 

"Some good-for-nothing red head told him about that damn book….."

"And Goku started to whine all night about getting a copy of it." Tempou finished his sentence and laughed genially. "Anyways, back to the topic. I've heard that the winner will receive a year break from all his/her work." The marshal smiled his peaceful smile and looked out the window, if he can even find it. Konzen's ear twitched, but was soon veneered. 

"……..never thought that old hag'll be merciful enough to do that." 

"..you're right, she's probably playing her game again huh?" Tempou reached over to the highest pile and carefully slipped out one from the middle. "Is this it?" Dusting it, he handed it to the blonde. 

"Yeah."  

"Just be careful, I've heard that they'll be needing a young boy about the age of 12~18 to enter the competition." 

"You talking about that saru? They're die before setting a finger on _my_ favorite toy." Konzen casually shoved the problem aside. Tempou chuckled at this.

"I certainly hope so Konzen Douji sama."

Abruptly, the door burst open and a certain General walked in with his cigarette dangling from his lips. 

"Damn you bakasaru!! Get the hell off of me!!!" 

"But Keni—chan!! I'm looking for Konzen and he left me this note and I can't read!!! WAAA!!!!" A little dark chocolate monkey was clanged onto his leg with all his might even though the red head was kicking his leg furiously to get the animal off of him. 

Konzen circled his temples and cursed whoever made his pet so dumb_….. I forgot…he CAN'T read…._

"Tempou!! Do some..oh Konzen!! Thank god you're here!!! Do something about this damn imp of yours!!" Kenren pointed an accusing finger at the whining saru clinging on his leg. Goku looked up with tears still left in his eyes. The saru's lethargy feature brightened as he spotted his master. In a vibrant response, Goku skipped out of Kenren's neighborhood and jumped onto Konzen Douji. Circling his arms around Konzen, Goku squeezed his master in a tight hug. (a/n aww….) 

" Konzenn---!! I missed you so much." Lifting up his saru, Konzen whipped the tear resting on Goku's eyelash. 

"I've only been away for 20 minutes bakasaru."  Konzen kissed Goku's forehead affectionately and flopped onto the chair nearby with his saru still hugging his waist. 

Kenren held the doorknob for support and panted as if he's just run a 1000mile dash. Tempou walked over and patted his back in sympathy. 

"Damn….how much does those chains weigh?!? I've practically dragged him along!!" Sliding down the wall, Kenren took out a new cigar and lit it. 

"……we're gone." Holding Goku in his arms, Konzen waved the book in the air and walked out the marshal's door. Goku, who had his legs and arms wrapped around his master's body protectively, didn't miss his favorite person's door lock in silence. The little saru tightened his grip on his master and closed his eyes, inhaling the calming scent of Konzen. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ***

"What? You're telling me someone's supposed to be interested in your competiton?" Konzen looked up from his work with one eyebrow raised and smirked. 

"In fact, yes. Nephew." Kanzeon, who apparently had nothing particular to do, came to play with _someone _and his _something_.  

Goku who was munching on the peach Konzen bought him looked up from his snack. Kanzeon made herself comfortable on the chair next to him and made a move toward his peaches, but was slapped away, getting a glare instead.

"Don't even bother old hag. He doesn't even let me take a bite." Deciding to take a break from his paperwork, Konzen put away his pen and hunched forward. 

"You've got to teach this saru manners Konzen." 

"Hag off." Chuckling, Kanzeon stood up and made toward the open door. 

"By the way, gods will be mobbing your precious pet soon Konzen. I've only come to warn you. *****chuckle*** **there are certainly many people who's desperate for vacations na?" This snapped Konzen's temper. He got a book from his desk and threw it across the room as hard as he can; Kannon-sama slammed the door shut just in time.  

"AND WHO IN THE FUCKIN BLOODY HELL YOU THINK SET THAT FIRE!???HUH???!? GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!!!" In a squeak, Kazeon peeked her head out from the little open gap. 

"I'm already out." 

She closed the door once again, this time softly. 

"………………." Tiny red flames ignited from Konzen's back and soon was turned evilly black. He started to tremble in range as the hysterical laughter of a certain goddess could be heard from outside. 

Konzen decided not to even bother getting angry with his aunt. He flopped himself down on the chair next to Goku and started to pop grapes into his mouth in a godlike speed. Sensing that his keeper was safe enough to approach, Goku warily took the bowl of grapes away from the blonde. 

"……. what do you think you're doing saru?" Konzen who was hitting on the poor helpless grapes for stress exclusion stopped Goku's hand. "I was eating." Stress marks start to appear on the eye blinding blonde. 

"But Konzenn!!! You were gonna finish all the grapes!!! And that's not sharing! Remember sharing is caring Konzen." Goku pointed a finger up to share his knowledge of wisdom he learned from the commercial of Juicy Fruits. 

"..oh? really?" Now you could really see the # mark on his head. 

"Well you were never interested in food!!! Why do you start now?? …………gu….uu…Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!! Konzen no bakaaaaaaa!!!!" Goku's golden hitomi turned the faucet to on. He's eyes started to mist, pore, and came down hard. The boy sobbed like there was no tomorrow with little bits of hicks now and then. 

#####

Konzen Douji, the most feared god from companies all over heaven, the nephew of Kanzeon Bosatsu, and the one who has the most beautiful hair in all Tenkai, was practically helpless in front of a certain 12-year-old heretic. Well not all helpless. He still hit his saru till all the new brain cells in his little head was gone, and still fucks him hard until he couldn't move for one whole day. But when this saru turns his ultimate weapon, the teary eyes on? Well now, he has no choice but to obey whatever Goku-sama wanted. Which is what the little boy is exactly doing. 

"……….^#(*$^!#*^$ Gaaaa!!! Shut up!!! Fine! Eat all you want!!!" Konzen slammed the bowl down to the table, which in the process received a scratch on its pretty surface, and banged his bedroom door shut. Real tight. While the little boy was crying his eyes out, Konzen collapsed onto his soft comfortable bed in a thud. Although his thoughts constantly drifted toward a young boy just outside who's tears are forming a river, the blonde god forced his eyes shut and made himself rest. 

An hour later, the silent sobs from outside stopped, followed by tiny footsteps approaching the door. Konzen heard a petite gasp of air before the rap of knuckles broke their silence. 

"…..K..onz.en…gomenne….irete…?" ["I'm sorry konzen, let me in?"] Goku's voice was slightly muffled from his previous weeping. 

"….aa.." 

The door creaked open to reveal Goku standing there with his hands clenching the soaked shirt tightly. His eyes were all puffed and red, but it only added to his beauty. You could still hear tiny sniffs from the chocolate boy, but he quickly whipped it away. 

Goku slowly paddled toward the bed in which Konzen lay. He climbed on and laid his head comfortably on his master's chest, hugging his waist like a tight rope. Konzen, who let his pet rest in peace for a minute, lifted the teen up effortlessly to meet his dazzling gaze. 

"…..you've really cried your eyes out this time." Wiping away the tears, Konzen planted fluttery kisses on Goku's red puffed eyes. After healing both swollen buds, the kiss turned into licks as his tongue traveled down Goku's delicate cheek, tracing the dried up river. Goku sniffed a little and pushed Konzen away, pouting his cutest pout. If we fan girls could see that, we would probably melt to death. Goku's eyes were red as apples, but the blazing red matched perfectly well with his golden stone, and not to mention the chocolate strands attaching it selves firmly on to the tanned skin. The strands were almost glued on the boy, too stubborn to let go of the pretty skin. His cheeks were flushed with pink dusts, and those cherry-like lips shaped into a perfect pout. He needn't no lip gloss, no eye liner, nor any powder to paint his picturesque feature. All he needed was a little sober. This was more than enough to make Konzen's body act up unusual heat. The only thing on the blonde's mind right now was to hurry up and get this great sculpture sprawled on the bed. _That_ would be a sight to behold. (a/n naughty? Yes he is isn't he?)

Hating the idea of his pet averting those hitomi towards a meaningless cloth and not him, Konzen forced Goku's chin up to look into his amethyst. The gold contained fear, but was calm and comforted. His petite lips started to tremble until he couldn't hold himself any longer. A second later, he burst into tears. 

"Gomenne..*sob* gomenne Konzen! Hontou ni gomenne.." Goku wrapped his arms around his keeper and sobbed into his silky clothing. 

Without any warning, Konzen locked his lips onto the boy's. He licked it, bit it, puffed it, and kissed it furiously; in return, received great moans from the owner of such a delicious sweet. Today's flavor= honey sweet ginger with sour lemonade to accompany the main course, Son Goku. Responding to the harsh lip lock, Goku opened his gate so quickly as if he couldn't wait till the appetizer was served. Konzed didn't mind, his thoughts were focused on one thing, Goku naked sprawled on bed, with just cried-flushed-pouted-cute face. _Fuck…..i'm starting to think like that damn fuckin Homura. _

"Konzen….." Getting his conscious back, Konzen now realized his little pet was pinned under him with his shirt half opened and his lips cherry red. Half opened? Oh no, that wasn't good enough for Konzen sama here. Eyes full of lust and love, Konzed took off his own coverings and rapidly took off those of his pet's. The job looked so wild that it could almost be mistaken as a rape. 

Whatever he found there was more than enough satisfaction. He dove at the bronze tight perfection under him, and the lovemaking began. Konzen Douji loved his life, his quiet home, his bed, and most of all he loved his pet……

"Konzen…..daisuki." Konzen barely heard the soft voice that was semi-moaned. Goku wrapped his legs securely around Konzen's waist as the one on the top happily played with his toy. 

"daisuki? Is that all?" Konzen lifted his head up and fixed his gaze on the fragile feature. Smiling, Goku responded with his eyes still closed. 

"Jya, aishiteru." 

" good enough saru." Goku gasped out a whimper as he felt his master entering. 

"un…..aishiteru….zutto aishiterukara." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ***

Konzen brushed the long strands of chocolate brown as he sat on the bed with a little boy on his crossed legs. The boy was humming a song happily as the blonde behind him took out a brown ribbon and tied his hair into a ponytail. 

"Did you finish Konzen??" Goku swirled around and hopped onto the blonde god, making both of them fall onto the jumpy mattress. Still purring in contempt, Goku nuzzled his face into the curve of his keeper's, kissing the pale skin. 

"Get off saru, I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I'm tired. I don't have the strength you got so make this easy for both of us would ya?" Kissing his pet's forehead, Konzen got up to look for his clothing in the closet. 

Goku jumped off the bed and landed gracefully. He twirled in front of the dressed god and showed his perfect tanned body off. 

"How do I look in a ponytail Konzen?" Goku grinned and leaped to hug Konzen's neck, who in response whacked his head hard. Goku kneeled on the floor, holding his head. The god took out his saru's clothing from the small room of the clothes and fashions, and dropped them onto the boy's head. 

"You look beautiful than ever saru, now to make things even better……" Konzen paused and cupped Goku's tiny frame into his hands. "You're gonna do whatever I tell you to do." Goku grinned and kissed his master's nose. 

"I will." 

"Good boy. Now you're gonna be dressing up as a girl from today and we're going to hide those mechanically arousing eyes of yours with colored contacts. Oh and you're be called Rakuen from today until that damn competition is over." 

……..

Silence. 

More silence.

Dot dot dot

"WHAAATTT!?!??!?!??!?!?!??!?!!???"

To be Continued …………

~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ***

A/N#2 

Yay~!!! I finally updated this fic!! Wow that was a looong time huh? I had a hard time deciding what to do with them next. I guess I'm running out  of imagination here…….gasp!!! well I'm kinda into "Mother" right now since it is my favorite fic I've ever wrote so the next chapter might be late. Or it might not. lol


	3. Forever Aden

A/N]] Was I really late? Yes I was…..and I am very very very sorry for those of you who were waiting. This is the last chapter of Golden Hitomi and is the best chapter of it too. Hope you'll like it. I guarantee you will laugh. 

~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ***

**Golden Hitomi (ending)**

"My my, you look absolutely wonderful Goku." Tempou praised as he held Goku by the shoulders, reflecting the young teen in front of his room's gigantic mirror. 

"Tell me again why I have to dress like a girl?" A stress mark on his head, Goku turned to Konzen in tantrum. 

"I've told you saru."

"!**^@#))(&" Konzenn~~.." Whining, Goku tugged at Konzen's shirt. "I look like a girl!!" 

"Good. That's what we're aiming for." 

Just when he was wondering where Kenren went, sounds of camera came from the opened door. Kenren was snapping endless shots. 

"Believe me, these **will** sell." Mischievous smile on his face, Kenren continued to take Goku's girl form like a porno photographer. 

"Goku! Are you there!?" The door banged open and Nataku came inside. "Woa! Who's that?" Blushing, the lad pointed to him and gaped. 

"That's Goku." Tempou answered as everyone tried to hold back their laughter. 

"NO way!!! Woa! Kenren, you must have taken some shots! Gimme some!" 

"Thank you come again~" Nataku bought off 5 pictures which were worth $10 each. Kenren was establishing a photo book and is currently making a fortune. 

"Nataku!!!" Goku shouted in embarrassment. 

"oh..hehe sorry buddy." Giving out a few coughs, Nataku sat down on the chair. "I believe you've all heard about the contest Kannon is starting?" 

"….You're close with that hag, why don't you tell us in detail about it." Konzen crossed his arms together and leaned on the wall. 

"Well…….since you're going to find out anyways……..it's all a lie." The room became silent for a few minuets. 

"WHAT!????!?!?!??!?" 

"I've told you, it's a lie. Kannon's making it up to save herself from the boredom of Tenkai." 

"Yippe~~!!!" Goku jumped up and down, taking off his dress. When he was about to unbutton the blouse underneath, Tempou laid a hand to stop him. 

"Don't take it off Goku."  
"Huh? Why Tennchan?" Looking up with his cute face, Goku tilted his head. 

"Because there's still many people out there that believes this crap." 

"………." Nataku, Konzen, and Kenren all fell silent. Fortunately, for Goku, he's too innocent to know what crap means. 

N/Z/R(Nataku, Konzen, Kenren): _….did he just say crap?…..ok think when was the last time I washed my ear? Fuck….I can't even trust my own ear these days!! Did that guy just swear or not dammit!!_

"er…well I'm gone!" Few seconds after Goku's questioning started, Nataku rushed out of the room heading toward Kanzeon Bosatsu's palace. Running down the hall, Nataku murmured something incoherent about ending the foolishness or Tempo Gensui turning into a terrorist. 

But the thing they all weren't able to witness is the infant spark of malevolence in Tempou's green eyes. Let me share his thought with you. You see, Tempou's room is always messy. I mean always messy. So he has been thinking of hiring a maid, but there is no one cuter in Tenkai than Goku here. But if he asked Konzen to let him borrow Goku, he will surely die. Sure, he has thought of poisoning Konzen and living with Goku until his guardian recovered from the illness, but that will sadden the little child. He has been thinking of what to do for the past few months, until, this perfect opportunity arrived. Everything was perfect. (a/n hey what's a drama without a little evil humor?) 

"I have a suggestion. Let me take care of Goku until the rumor dies down and say he's my distant cousin's child? How's that? And we can cover his eyes with contacts." Pointing a finger up, Tempou started his brain engine. What clothe to put on Goku, how many films of camera will he need, what books to read to him at night, what shampoo will he use to wash his chocolate hair. Tempou sighed at the happiness filled daydream that was being played over and over inside his head. Living together with his favorite little boy, now that's true heaven.

"Why should he be living with you?" Looking suspicious, Konzen pulled Goku toward him. 

"Because no one will actually believe you let a distant cousin come living with you, and I'm sure you don't trust Kenren since he's definitely going to take pornographies of Goku taking bath and selling them to anyone who will buy. For example, Homura. Believe me Konzen, you will never know how much Goku's pictures are worth."

"You've got that right Tempou~" Kenren whistled. "And don't forget those fan girls out there!" (a/n oh yeah. I'll be reaching my arms out from my throat to get a hold on those.)

"……………." Konzen couldn't find another reason to protest.

"I'm happy we agree." Placing his heart-warming smile, Tempou took Konzen's hand and shook it. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ***

"What!? That Tempou said crap!??" Kanzeon Bosatsu stood from her throne. "You've gotta be kidding me." 

"And I'm not." Nataku settled himself on the chair provided for him by Jiroushin. The young toushin reached for the peaches on the table and slowly munched it down. "I'm here to warn you. He's gonna crack if you don't do something soon." 

"But it was just about to get interesting!" Holding her head, Kanzeon flopped down. "Great, the almighty Tempou Gensui just had to get angry with me now." 

"Why don't you just tell the truth? They're all gonna find out sooner or later." Nataku looked up from his snack with a tired expression in his eyes. 

"Oh non non non. Not even Tenn-chan is going to ruin my fun this time. I've had enough boredom to suffer these years. I need excitement dammit." The fighting god sighed. 

"Whatever you say. Just don't get me involved when he comes to murder you." Waving his hand behind his back, Nataku walked out of the gate. 

"That's nice." Kanzeon smiled her enigmatic smile and set her gaze on the lotus pond. 

A week later 

            Kanzeonbosatsu's lie has been revealed, leaving angered gods and goddesses. Their hope of getting a year break from their works has ended as a disappointment. Kanzeon, who should have gotten punished, instead received a ticket to Tougenkyou's finest cruse that will travel around the world. Who grant her this trip? Tenntei did to fix her sister's mischief caused by boredom, and he figured this way she won't come back for a looong time. 

Nataku, being a Toushin Taishi continued to kill, slay, and murder. Hey, that is his job. He gets paid for it. 

Kenren has started a cute bishounen's photo bookshop, along with Homura Taishi, a perfect partner for this kind of job. You can bet they'll make trillions. Their main profit now is the graffiti book called, "Goku's Day" which contains stolen shots of Goku's activities from good morning to good night. To order please contact, 

Kenren Taishou / Homura Taishi

25 Wineglass 

Main Gate, Tenkai 

20009 or e-mail kawaiikonekochan@Tenkai.com                     

Warning: Items sold are rated NC-17/R and are black market value. We do not accept orders from a blonde, tall, handsome customer (namely Konzen Douji). Thank you. 

Than what's the popular idol of Kenren's shop doing right now? Well lets take a look. 

Tempou Gensui's household. 

"Goku. Could you get me that tomato?" Tempou looked up from his chopping knife and yelled across the unnaturally large kitchen. A chocolate brown head popped up from the counter, holding two tomatoes in his hands. 

"Here Tennchan." Putting the red vegetable down, he popped back under the counter. "Anything else?" 

"No thank you. You can put everything else in the fridge now." Smiling, Tempou reached over and opened the refrigerator. 

"Ok!" Happily, the young boy held up two gigantic grocery bags in each arm and trotted over to the awaiting fridge. He set the bags down in a thump. Reaching in and out, Goku popped meat, vegetables, fruits, can beer, and others inside. Tempou smiled at the sight of Goku's clothing before going back to his chopping. 

Why the hell is Tempou smiling just by looking at Goku's clothes? Well you will too, once you set eyes on those black fluffy skirts, no sleeve blouse, and a mini apron wrapped around his waist. On the top of Goku's chocolate brown head is a maid hat made especially for him. Around his neck he wore a collar written "Goku" with pink. Tempou worked on it for a single month. This past week has been a dream come true for Tempou Gensui. Everywhere he went, Goku went. Tempou read books to Goku every night and watched his angelic face smile in happiness afterwards. He helped him change every morning, and ate breakfast on the same table facing each other. If only that Konzen will fell down dead, this happiness will continue forever. 

Speaking of the devil, the doorbell rang. 

"Could you get that for me Goku?" 

"Sure. Coming!" Goku rushed to the door and was about to cry out his original master's name until…… Bang. With lightening speed, the door was shut. Bewildered, Goku only fired question marks around the air and looked at Tempou's insanely sweating face. The wooden door shook like an earthquake's attack, and the doorknob rattle faster than the tail of a rattlesnake. Perfect proof of Konzen Douji going insane, trying to opened the lifeless door. Panting heavily, Tempou told Goku to wash the carrots sitting on the counter. After the sound of running water entered his ears, Tempou warily reached a hand on the rattling doorknob. 

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY SARU!!!!!!!! HELL HE'S EVEN WEARING A FREAKIN JACKASS COLLAR AROUND HIS NECK!!!!!!!!!!!! I SWEAR I'M SO NOT WORKING WITH YOU ANYMORE!!!!!!! NOW GIVE ME BACK WHAT'S MINE!!!!!!!" Making a giant fist hole right in the center of Tempou's door, Konzen yelled everything he got out. 

"I WILL GIVE HIM BACK ONCE YOU FUCKIN STOP SCREAMING AT MY EAR!!!!" Reaching his maximum boiling point, Tempou grabbed the blonde's shirt and yelled back. Startled, at Tempou's deadly smile, Konzen fell silent. With a deep sigh, Tempou walked inside the room and got Goku. "Here." 

Holding Goku in his arms, Konzen kissed the boy, and was about to leave when, 

"That will be $40,000 please." 

"…'the fuck?" 

"He means my clothes Konzen." 

"How smart you are Goku. You heard him Konzen. I know you like them." Smiling, Tempou held out his hand for his paycheck. 

" ….screw you." Putting his pet down, Konzen took out his checkbook and paid Tempou his salary. 

Tempou closed his door. He sat on his sofa with a smile crossing his cheek. With the new pay, he was ready to buy the next issue of  "Goku's Day".  The lesson for today children, is never judge a book by its cover. 

Under the cherry blossom tree, the Gaiden gang laid their sheets out, opened their lunch baskets, and brought out their sake. The two juveniles jumped with enthusiasm. Konzen found his own private space, Tempou prepared the meal, and Kenren took out his camera. 

"Huh? Kenni-chan? Why are you taking so many photos of me?" Goku looked down from the cherry tree with Nataku laughing merrily beside him, holding his stomach. 

"Don't worry your cute little head about me. Hehehe." Kenren again and again stole shots whenever he got the chance. Which he had many since Konzen had his eye shut. Just when he was about to switch camera from his "work bag", Nataku, who had jumped off form the tree, tapped his shoulder. The boy whispered in his ear. 

"Preparing to publish volume. 2 of Goku series?" Facetious grin on his face, Nataku's eyes sparked. 

"Yup that's right! ….wait!!! How the hell did you…!? Fuck! Kids aren't supposed to know!!" In a sudden panic, Kenren almost dropped his favorite camera.  

"Never underestimate the Toushin's information bureau. Don't worry I won't tell." Patting Kenren's shoulder he opened his checkbook and scribbled some price into it. "Send me the new volume when it comes out." Handing the check into Kenren's palm, Nataku went back to chat with Goku. 

"Can't disregard…" Deciding to end his job quickly today, the red head put back his cameras. He closed the zipper and reached for the sake. His insights secretly thought it's a crime for young kids to get paid so much. 

"Come down Goku, the meal's ready for you!" Hakkai called from below. 

"Be right there." 

Warm wind blew through his skin like the soft curtains. His timeless gold filled with endless sea of blue sky, shining rays of sun, and pink pedals twirling a transient dance.  Tear filled his eyes with something unknown overflowing his heart. Someone called his name from below, breaking the melancholy trance. Shaking his head, Goku jumped off the branch. 

"Lets eat!" 

_Happiness is beautiful, but fearful. _

_You cannot catch it, nor can you keep it. _

_Hold it tight, grip it strong. _

_Because if you don't, _

_It will run from you. _

_…Dreams are transitory. _

_And time is never affable._

                                                            _The end. _

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~***_

A/N]] woohoo!! I'm done!!! Yippee!!! It's finished!!!! Yeah!!! Break!!! Yeah!!! 

"You still have two more fics awaiting sun." (voice from above)

* falls to the ground dead* Waann…save me someone!!!! Jk jk I'll be a good little girl and go work on the other fics now…. I thank those of you who have stuck along with me and Golden Hitomi. Thank you very very much!! Love you guys all!!! See you guys next time or at my other two fics Sanzo's Pet/ Mystical Earth!!! 


End file.
